


Dear Kenma

by Sleepi (orphan_account)



Series: Old and kinda shitty works [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Letters, M/M, coffee shop but from Hinata's POV, hinaken - Freeform, kenhina - Freeform, kenhina is ruining me tbh, this whole thing is just a pile of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sleepi
Summary: Shouyou's series of letters to Kenma during their time together.





	1. Letter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT TO NOTE-
> 
> The letters correspond to the timeline in Coffee Shop, so there will be multiple time jumps

Dear Stranger,

I don't actually know why I'm writing this to you since you will probably never see it but I saw you sitting alone in my favourite Coffee Shop one morning.

I'm not usually a morning person, but maybe, just maybe, I may turn into one.

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the stranger who thought your hair looked cute


	2. Letter 2

Dear Stranger,

I visited the coffee shop again today, around the same time as yesterday in hopes that I would see you again. 

I was right. You were playing a game today, you looked really cute with your tongue poking out the side of your mouth whilst concentrating. Maybe I'll talk to you tomorrow.

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the stranger that thought you looked cute whilst gaming.


	3. Letter 3

Dear Stranger,

I really wanted to talk to you but it didn't seem like you were gonna try to talk to me; so I came to you!

I tried to be smooth by asking if I could sit you, I was gonna talk to you but when you looked up, I kinda got lost in your eyes; they were all like PWAH and WHEW!! So I just ended up sitting with you enjoying my rose and lemongrass tea.

You said yes though, so that's a start!! Maybe I can talk to you next time!

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the stranger that though your eyes rivaled those of the galaxy


	4. Letter 4

Dear super cute Stranger,

I liked sitting with you yesterday. You intrigue me; I think I'm gonna sit with you from now on. Maybe I can whip up the courage to talk to you soon!

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the stranger that really enjoys your company


	5. Letter 5

Dear Kenma,

After many internal battles and pep talks, I finally managed to introduce myself!!

You told me your name was Kenma. Your voice is really nice! Kinda like honey having a raspy voice if it could talk!

You have a really pretty name Kenma! Kozume Kenma! It sounds so nice, like WAM and BAM it just rolls off of your tounge!! I wanted to keep talking to you but I didn't think I would get as far as introducing myself (or you responding for that matter) so I didn't have any conversation starters ready. I'll do better tomorrow!! Just you wait Kenma!

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the less-of-a-stranger who wonders what their name would sound like when you say it in a hushed tone


	6. Chapter 10

Dear Kenma,

So I came prepared with conversations today! 

You didn't talk much, which was kinda disappointing since I wanted to hear your pretty voice for longer but that's okay! I still think you're super cool!! (and I'll make you talk one way or another ^.~)

I found out that you liked video games and people watching. I'm not that big of a gamer but I might get into it for you!

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the guy that wants to take you out sometime


	7. Letter 15

Dear Kenma,

I finally fulfilled my small wish of taking you out sometime. I really enjoyed the time I spent with you today. I hope you did too.

The cherry blossoms were pretty weren't they? Well, not as pretty as you but y'know, they were kinda close to it. 

When I held your hand, I felt all this electricity run up my arm. Did you feel it too?

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the guy that may or may not have developed a crush on you


	8. Letter 16

Hey Kenma!

Sorry I can't be here today! I've gone down to my parents house for the weekend. I hope I see you soon!!

-Shouyou xx

~~~

Dear Kenma,

I'm sorry I lied to you. That note I left for you in our usual spot was a lie. I couldn't tell you where I really was since I didn't want to scare you away, I didn't want you to stop liking me or start taking pity on me if you knew what was really happening. 

I promise, I will tell you one day.

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the guy that likes you too much to tell you why


	10. Letter 365

Dear Kenma,

It's been a year since I first approached you in our coffee shop, and over all our little conversations and occasional outings, I've come to realise something; I love you. I love you with all of my heart and I want you to be mine, maybe even forever.

I probably won't tell you today, but I will. I will get you to be mine; and I will do it in the best way possible.

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the guy who loves you with his whole being


	11. Letter 366

Dear Kenma,

I couldn't hold it in any longer. Yes, I did say that I wasn't going to tell you for a while but I guess it didn't really go to plan. 

I wanted to tell you before my time was up, I want you to be mine before my time comes.

So, I did just that, I confessed to you. I confessed my never-ending love for you, and you said it back! My heart went all BAM, PWAH, KAPLOOSH!! Hearing those three words come off your tongue made me love the phrase to no end. Your voice just made it so beautiful.\

I asked you on a date too, I promise you that it will be the best date ever; all GWAH and WHEOW

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the guy who will never let go


	12. Letter 367

Dear Kenma,

I'm taking you on our date today! I hope you like it! I'm gonna make you mine.

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the guy who really REALLY wants to be your boyfriend


	13. Letter 367.5

**note this is after their date**

Dear Kenma,

So, I took you on our date today. Did you like it? I hope you did. Well I managed to make you mine, that's gotta mean something, right?

Honestly, the entire date I was so nervous because I didn't know when to ask you, heck I got distracted by your beauty so many times that I often lost my train of thought.

I managed though. I waited until we were on the ferris wheel, when we got to the top I just had to ask you. You were looking at the scenery being all beautiful and GAH that I had to do it. I asked you to be mine; you said yes. You just made me the happiest person alive, I kissed you. You kissed back. Your lips were soft and gentle, they tasted like cherries.

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the guy whose favourite candy flavour may now be cherry because of a certain pudding-haired boy


	14. Letter 368

Dear Kenma,

I didn't want you to see me like this. I didn't want you to see that I was coming from the direction of the hospital. That's why I was hoping against hope that you didn't notice me as I sped past the coffee shop, unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky. You saw and I heard you running to catch up to me; I couldn't just run away from my boyfriend that would just be rude. So I decided to face the music and hope that you didn't notice my puffy eyes.

You asked if I was okay, I told you yes. Oh how I wish I had the courage to not lie to you, but I just couldn't face the face you may give me when I tell you, or how you would just up and leave me after you found out. 

I'm sorry Kenma, I will tell you one day. I promise. 

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the boy who is too afraid to tell you his secret


	15. Letter 369

Dear Kenma,

I came back today! My doctor said to go straight home after my checkup since I would be extremely lethargic and out of it but I couldn't do that, I just love you too much.

You asked if I was okay and I told you I was fine, I know you didn't believe me but I had to say something, I mean I couldn't let you know what was really happening. You would leave me; just like everyone else.

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the boy who still went to see you after he was told not too


	16. Letter 370

I'm so tired Kenma,

I'm so tired of everything; all the tubes, the fussing, the pity. I just can't deal with it anymore, I don't want to deal with it anymore.

It hurts Kenma. Everything hurts. And there's nothing I can do. I want everything to end, I hate who I am and I hate this wretched curse that stays with me. I have no one left, they all left me after they found out because they "didn't want someone who is faking an illness to get attention". Why would they say that? Why would I fake my illness?! It's not like I asked for it or anything! It's not my fault it happened!

You're all I have left Kenma, I need you. Do you need me? 

You're the only good thing I have left.

 

Everything hurts. Make it stop Kenma.

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the boy who hates everything but you


	17. Letter 371

Dear Kenma,

I love you with all of my heart, body and soul. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it is short lived. I want to spend it with you.

 

-Hinata Shouyou, some kid that has a plan


	18. Letter 372

Dear Kenma,

Today was the best day of my life. I asked you to marry me, I never want to live without you. And you said yes! My heart was going PWAH & BADOOM & BABABABOOM. You made me the happiest guy on earth when you accepted my proposal. 

I gave you a small silver ring with a simple heart on it, I found it a little while ago in a nearby jewellery store and I instantly thought of you; and how good it would look on your delicate hand, being able to say that it's from your fiance.

-Hinata Shouyou, the once stranger now fiancè


	19. Letter 373

Dear Kenma,

Neither of us could wait so we went straight into planning the wedding. It didn't go very well; we kept bickering over the colour of suits, the venue, the reception and everything else that comes with a wedding. 

There was one thing however, that we both agreed on; the date. 

April 21st, the day we met.

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the guy that loves you even though we constantly bicker


	20. Letter 374

I'm scared Kenma.

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the boy who doesn't want to die


	21. Letter 375

Dear Kenma,

I don't want to leave you behind. I don't want to die.

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the boy who is annoyed at life for putting him in this position


	22. Letter 380

Dear Kenma,

I haven't been turning up recently and for that I'm sorry. I truly am, I didn't want to leave all the wedding planning to you but treatment calls. 

Please don't worry about me, I promise you I am fine.

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the boy who really isn't fine at all


	23. Letter 381

Dear Kenma,

I'm in hospital at the moment, I really miss you. 

I'm slowly getting better, the treatment is working well! The doctors say I should start recovering soon. So don't worry Kenma, I'll be fine for the wedding!!!!

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the guy who WILL marry you and finally call you his husband


	24. Letter 385

Dear Kenma,

I'm not sure what happened. The doctors said that I should have already started recovering, but my body hasn't reacted at all. It's only getting weaker.

But don't worry, I'll still be okay for the wedding!

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the guy who wants the wedding to come asap


	25. Letter 386

Dear Kenma,

I didn't expect to see you today. I didn't expect to see your beautiful face when I woke up. Oh how I've missed waking up next to that face every morning.

~~~

"Shouyou." You breathed, Oh how I've longed to hear your voice for so long

"Hello my love"

"What happened" you asked

"I'm sick." Was my simple response 

~~~

I guess you know my secret now. I kissed your hand and told you not to worry; I said I would be fine by the wedding.

 

-Hinata Shouyou, the fiance with cancer that didn't want to tell you because he was afraid you would leave him


	26. Letter 396

Dear Kenma,

You have been visiting everyday since you found out. I never thought I would be so relieved to receive a visitor. The stories of the obnoxiously loud new couple that comes into the coffee shop everyday never fail to make me laugh. 

You're the highlight of my bad days. 

_I love you. Kozume Kenma._

-Hinata Shouyou, the guy who is slowly dying


	27. Letter 397 // The Final Farewell

****** **Kenma's** **POV****

I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me like this? It's been weeks since you passed and I'm just as upset about it as I was at your funeral.

I thought they were all the letters, but there was one more. Right at the very bottom. I'm not sure I even want to read it, I'm not ready for the pain.

My curiosity gets the better of me and I reluctantly open it, 

~~~

_My dearest Kenma,_

_If you haven't already figured, I'm dying._

_I can feel it, I'm writing this before you come because I know I won't be here after you leave. I'm going to keep this short and sweet since I can feel the cancer eating away at me and I don't think I will be able to write that much without crying my heart out._

_You mean the world to me Kenma. I don't think I've ever felt this way towards someone than I do to you. You complete me. You filled the deep, empty void that had been plaguing me ever since I was diagnosed. I don't think there are enough words in all the languages to describe how much I love you._

_I was just a lost soul, wandering around this empty plane of existence we call 'life.' That was, until I met you, however. As soon as I laid eyes on you I knew I had to get to know you. You had this aura around you that screamed 'I hate everyone. No one talk to me' but naturally, my impulsive self didn't listen. It was a spur of the moment type of thing, but I don't regret it in the slightest. I wouldn't trade it for the world. It was what changed my life; for the better._

_I don't have the strength anymore Kenma. I don't have the strength to fight it. My whole body is tired, I'm struggling to write this final letter to you because my arms just keep getting heavier and heavier with each word I write._

I will most likely be gone by the time you're reading this, so I have 2 simple requests of you;

_1\. Please, don't stop going to that coffee shop. Keep going back, and reminisce in the warmth of our memories. Embrace them, don't see them as bad, instead welcome them with open arms and an open heart, look back on all our moments and smile; smile because it happened._

_2\. Move on. I know it will be hard but I beg of you, please move on from me. Don't let me bog your life down, go out and make friends! Meet new people, meet a new love. It will do you good, I promise._

_I can hear your soft footsteps coming down the hall, so here is my final farewell,_

_You are my world; my stars; my galaxy. You will always be in my heart._

_I love you, Kozume Kenma. Please, stay strong and love again._

_Goodbye_

_-Hinata Shouyou, the guy who thanks you with his whole self for making his last years on earth the most amazing and memorable ones yet_

~~~

I barely manage to read the last few lines as they are stained with tears, I'm not sure if they're mine or yours but it doesn't matter. Tears aren't going to bring back what was stolen from me.

I love you, Hinata Shouyou. Thank you for making these past few years the best ones yet.

I promise, I will be with you soon. Just you wait, my love.


End file.
